spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Can You Cancel This Show?
Can You Cancel This Show? is the fifth episode of Spongy Questions. It aired 7 June 2016. Transcript (Scene cuts to what appears to be a room with two red couches facing each other) Announcer: Ladies, Gentlefishes and wikians, it's time for Spongy Questions! (clapping is heard as SpongeBob enters and sits down. Patrick sits on the opposite chair) SpongeBob: Thank you, thank you. You are so kind. Now be quiet! (they stop clapping) We all know why we're here, right? It's time to answer some... Audience: Spongy Questions! Patrick: (At the same time as the audience shouts out the show's title) Family Guy Questions! SpongeBob: (facepalm) Patrick: You hate me. Guess you're not getting my late Valenti- SpongeBob: (interrupting) No, no, no! I do love you, very much. (audience ooos) Hehe. WE ARE CURRENTLY EXPERIENCING TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES! SpongeBob: ...to answer some... Audience: Spongy Questions! Patrick: Woo! (Sandy is seen looking angry in the audience) Squidward: (hands SpongeBob some letters) How much am I getting paid to do this again? SpongeBob: Nothing! (Squidward leaves) Can the stunt double come in! (Squilliam enters) Squilliam: Why hello! SpongeBob: No, the STUNT double? Squilliam: You're not fancy! NONE OF YOU ARE! (leaves and a fish in a Squidward suit enters) Gary: (subtitles: This show sucks) Meow. SpongeBob: Right then, (tears open a letter) Kasoku asks, Will Kidboy come up with a new spin-off that isn't a reiteration of one of his old spin-offs? Oh, I'm being silly, you don't need to answer that, the answer is very obvious. Of course not, you unoriginal fandom trash! But this isn't a reiter... FUUUUUUUU- WE ARE CURRENTLY EXPERIENCING TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES! Kelpy G asks, Did Plankton and Karen ever have a child? Did? I think the question is will and how! (the Tardis appears and the 12th Doctor steps out) 12th Doc.: I can confirm that they will! Patrick: Ooh, sexy! I want a baby with SpongeBob! SpongeBob: (sigh) Patrick, that's not possible. 12th Doc.: It is! In the- Squidward: (heard from outside) Future! Future! 12th Doc.: What is he doing? SpongeBob: I dunno. He's weird sometimes. The question we SHOULD be asking is How do you know they had a baby? 12th Doc.: I like stalking people. (cricket chirp) Patrick: How can you breath? 12th Doc.: How could SpongeBob breath in the Family Guy crossover? (leaves) Patrick: Seems legit. SpongeBob: Da king of SpongeBob Fans as- Wait a second! But I'M the kind of SpongeBob fans! When I get my hands on you... SpongeBob? Do you like my spin-off The All New SpongeBob Movies? Spin-off? What's a spin-off? Gary: (subtitles: I think he's talking about that weird SpongeBob Fanon Wiki) Meow meow meow meow. SpongeBob: You can read me on MY wiki, but when fanfic is wrote about me... (leaves) (A montage is shown of SpongeBob logging in to his Wikia account, going onto SBFW and sending a hate message to Da King on his talk page. SpongeBob the returns to the studio) SpongeBob: (heavy breathing) Patrick: (goes to kiss SpongeBob but half way through looks at the audience and stops) SpongeBob: The Imperial Ghost asks, Can you kill yourself? Is that asking if I phys- Patrick: I sure can! (stabs himself with a knife making him fall to the floor. No blood or gore is actually seen though. Another Patrick enters scene) SpongeBob: (gasp) PATRICK! Other Patrick: Hey! Good job, stunt double. SpongeBob: But- Other Patrick: Can we clean this up? (a cleaner with a mop cleans the 'mess' up) Hehe. SpongeBob: JackHackers asks, Can you cancel this show? No! But we can cancel you! (footage is shown of JackHackers exploding. SpongeBob and Patrick high five) Other Patrick: (laughing) Sadly, that is all we have time for! SpongeBob: But stay tuned in bec- Nah, you might aswell change channel, Nickelodeon sucks these days. Category:Spongy Questions Category:Pigboy24